Eternity
by becky626
Summary: A love that will survive all elements. A story with Vampires, Wolves and time travelers.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought there was someone out there that would be so perfect and your madly and deeply and passionately in love with them, but………… its all a false life. You have a secret that could kill.

I am captain of the cheerleading team, I'm an A+ student, I'm in band and honors society. I RULE the school. I have auburn brown hair with piercing green eyes and flawless skin, I am the perfect size! Who wouldn't want to be the most popular girl in school? The answer is me!

I have a best friend and he is the farthest from being popular. He has shoulder length red hair, glasses and freckles. Clearly the neirdiest kid in school, but I don't care. I draw the like at popularity with my best friend.

Calvin and I have been friends since… since… I don't know, maybe when we where born. I found Calvin sitting under a tree far from, well the whole student body. I ditched my so called "friends" for a true friend.

"Hey Calvin, what are we doing today?"

"Fiddling with MySpace" He had his green laptop on his lap. I sat down next to him. "You coming down to the ice cream shop tonight?"

"Yeah what's happening at the ice cream shop?"

"It's the HEROES convention, thought you might like to come with me, considering its your favorite show, so I bought you a ticket"

He handed me the ticket. I always knew Calvin liked me, and I always loved him. I would never let anything happen to him. I would KILL anyone that hurt him. And you think I am joking well… IM NOT.

"Thank you" I kissed him on the head, he blushed like crazy. It's silly but Calvin reminds me of chucky from the Rugrats.

"Your welcome" he said nervously

The lunch bell rang and we headed to our next class. The day went by slow. I met Calvin after school, we walked to my house. I don't know why but being around Calvin scared me, but I can't get away. I don't want him to know the truth about me it could kill.

We dropped our stuff off at my house and headed to the ice cream shop, when we got there it was so awesome I have never been so intrigued in my life.

"This is so cool Calvin" I Turned to him

"I knew you would enjoy it"

"I'm amazed, a Peter Patreli display" I ran away from him to the display. After that I couldn't find him anywhere, So I enjoyed the rest of it alone, I called his cell phone and he didn't answer.

When it was all over, it ended up I had to walk myself home. I couldn't understand it, he left all of his s tuff at my house and he NEVER leaves anything there.

In the morning I walked to school alone carrying his stuff and mine, it was nothing considering what I am…

Throughout the whole day I never saw Calvin… It was like he disappeared. He didn't come to school for the rest of the week either. I was really starting to get worried. I didn't go and try and look for him, because if he ran away then he probably wanted to be alone. When Monday rolled around I was going out of my mind. I missed his smell his laugh, his smile.

There was a big commotion up ahead of me in front of the school. I really didn't even care so I passed right by the mob and ignored everyone who talked to me. I felt a hand grab mine and it was like lightning through my body. I immediately turned around....He was perfect, beautiful. Just perfect just like….. Me. It was Calvin, he was different, he was taller than me. His red hair was cut and covered the top of his eyes it was moved to one side of his face. His eyes where the deepest blue I had ever seen. It was Calvin, he was different, and he was taller than me. His red hair was cut and covered the top of his eyes it was moved to one side of his face. His eyes where the deepest blue I had ever seen, his freckles had faded into the background of his cheeks, only if you really looked you could see them. He was about to say something but my mind said run, before I knew it I was running from him. I didn't stop till I was off the school grounds. A flood of questions entered my mind. Questions I didn't want to know the answer to. I couldn't walk home and I couldn't go back to … him... It wasn't him…. He had no beating heart. All I knew was I had to get away. I walked to the ice cream shop and sat down in the corner booth which was dark and hard to see from the door. If he followed me I didn't want him to see me in the last place I saw him… The Real Him. I longed to be next to the new him. I wanted to be part of him, I wanted all of him.

The waitress brought me an ice cream and said "its on the house" I just starred at it. Calvin found me in no time; he sat in front of me.

"I know what you have become" I told him

"I'm just like you" he said back.

"You know what I am?"

"I've always known"

**Tune in for chapter 2… it gets so much better**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've always known"

"I'm a MONSTER CALVIN" I yelled it at him. "Why would you want that?" I asked him.

"I didn't, it chose me" he said pushing the ice cream with so much force it hit the ice cream bar and shattered. I didn't even flinch. "Just, stop trying to make me mad"

"Why because your afraid to be the real you?" I got up and walked out of the ice cream shop.

"Stop!" he yelled after me.

"Make me" that was probably the wrong thing to say

"Why are you acting like this?" I walked away from him once more.

"Because you've changed"

He grabbed my arm "I'm not the only one"

"What happened when you disappeared?"

"I don't know"

We walked down to the beach and followed the shore line.

"I want the warmth, I want a heart"

"Why did you want it?"

""I was born the way I am, you where my friend I wanted your warmth"

"I'm still your friend, but I can't be warm anymore. I will always be your friend, I am always here"

He looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't move at all, his eyes made me melt. I had to stop, I closed my eyes.

"Okay" he said as we walked on

"So what have you discovered?" I asked

"That's just it Desaray, I am always thirsty, not for water but, well you know."

"Yeah I know its hard"

"Do your parents know?"

"No there not my real parents"

"I know they look nothing like you" he laughed

"You're the only one who I can bring home, because I always fell like"

"One Fatal swoop and you could hurt someone"

There was a silence between us.

"Have you... You know?"

"Bitten anyone? No, I couldn't find myself hurting someone, so I hid out to try and fight the temptation. I hid up in the mountains hunting on sheep and deer who came into a cave for water"

"Would you show me?"

"Yeah follow me" He grabbed a hold of my hand and it was electric.

We got to the cave rather fast. It was dark in the cave but my eyes adjusted, and just like that it seemed like there was a light source some where. I ran my hands across the cold wet rocks.

"Did you do this?" there was a dent in the cave wall.

"Yeah I got a little mad, dinner got away"

It was like he was a wolf but he wasn't he was just like me …… A vampire, a natural born killer. I jumped onto a ledge that a normal human would have to climb to reach. I dangled my feet off the ledge. He was surprised I could make it up there, he joined me.

"Nice place!"

"Thanks"

"I know you just changed but what do you miss the most?"

"I don't miss anything, I was nothing before. Now I have a great power. I am different, definitely stronger, and I am a babe magnet, but they mask the smell of there blood with that perfume crap"

"Yeah I know"

"What do you miss about the old Calvin?"

"I miss the human smell; I also loved how you would never leave your stuff at my house"

He laughed "I miss how you always sheltered me, and you would kiss me for the silly things. I would KILL me every time you did it… it was agonizing"

"What do you feel about me now, Now that you have nothing to hold you back?"

"It's hard to control myself. I want Oh God I want…"

I looked at him.

"Before I wouldn't have the courage"

His lips met mine, it was lighting through both of our bodies. Just as I was getting past the shocking feeling his phone rang.

"You might want to answer that" I said pulling away

"If it's important they will call back" he ignored the phone and pulled me back in for another lightning storm.

Sure enough 20 seconds later his phone rang. I jump from my spot next to him onto the floor of the cave.

"Guess it is important" he said with an evil smile showing some fang. I rolled my eyes.

When he turned into the new Calvin normal human things were multiplied like his hearing. He put the phone to his ear and said hello, but when the person on the other person began to talk it sounded like they where yelling. He wasn't use to the hearing power yet, clearly. I laughed.

"Mom, stop yelling"

"Calvin she is not yelling"

"Oh, okay"

He pulled the phone away from his face.

"There was a man here looking for you"

"Did he leave a name?"

"No, but he looked like he was from another time"

I quickly jumped up where he was, and hung up his phone/

"You know she is going to be mad about that later."

"She talked about a man who looked like he was from another time"

"You could hear her too… see I told you she was yelling"

"No I can turn my hearing up and down, like finding a radio station. Selective hearing"

"Can I do it?"

"Depends if you really want to listen, okay back to the man"

I began pacing back and forth in the cave.

"Who is that man?"

I started thinking of ideas off the top of my head

"A time jumper"

"A what????"

"T-I-M-E J-U-M-P-E-R" I said slowly


End file.
